Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie Hood, also known as B.B.Hood and alternatively as Bulleta in Japan, is a character who first appears in Vampire Savior and is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood. Outside the ''Darkstalkers'' series, she also appeared in Capcom's Cannon Spike and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Background Many creatures from Makai have already entered the human world. Many of these creatures are considered by people to be of high value or sources of decorative items; materials that don't exist in the human world (such as blood and fluids from the internal organs), can be used for research on biological weapons and the like. The demand for these is very high. The trade of the Darkhunter was created to meet the demands of these clients. These hunters track down the monsters and collect a reward depending on the creature they poach. The risks are very high, but so are the rewards. Because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing, death. To fight against these Darkstalkers, merely having a fit body, martial arts skills, and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class C creature to kill an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is also needed to keep one self from losing their own sanity. A dark soul is needed so that they are not influenced by the aura that the creatures of Makai give off''Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp'', pg. 141. ISBN 1897-37604-9. Several hundred Darkhunters of varied skill are said to exist in the world. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Among these hunters, B. B. Hood is a Special S-Class Hunter. Her heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and pulled her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking Darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of mind attacks. It would be fair to say that she was born to be a hunter. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Haha, they're all mine... It's been a long time since a job this big." The Darkhunter occupation has grown considerably, though it has only started within the last year. This occupation is quite different from what Donovan, a half-human, half-demon, does out of fate. Routine *Attending the conference Hunters Guild of the Northern European Alpine Branch to secure part of the total profit, interchanging with the other Hunters is necessary. *Obtaining weapons and ammunition through illegal means. A first class job requires first class materials. *Maintaining portable weapons at home. To every Hunter, skipping this is suicidal. *Making gunpowder mixtures for mines. Continuously researching is the sign of a professional. *Going to town to buy food and clothing, and going to the house of her grandmother, Margaret (マーガレット),All About Vampire Savior pg. 21 ISBN 4-88554-474-2 to do errands (her girl side can be seen here). *Training for controlled shooting, such as shooting 50 targets while performing a 100 m (328 ft) dash. Basic training is the foundation for advanced skill. One must not forget to always return to the basics *Using the satellite Catastrophe, a camouflaged military satellite, to retrieve information on Darkstalkers. Information gathering is the key to the current Hunter business. One must use any means possible to eliminate the target. *Enter the Dark Hunting Grand Prix held twice a year. A target is decided upon and they compete to see who can hunt it down first. This is a competition for the Hunters to test their own skills, but not all Hunters compete in this tournament. Weapons *A single Uzi gun *Mines *Missles *Explosive apples *Two daggers *A rock she uses to smash in her opponent's face *Her Basket *Backup (John and Arthur assist her by using 2 rocket launchers) *Molitov Cocktail *Machete *Other explosives and knives *Pistol *Ammo Companions Her two-year-old pet dog's name is Harry (ハリー).Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 142. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Although Harry sits along side B.B.Hood in battle, he cowers in fear as she fires her various weapons. When B.B.Hood loses in battle, he runs to her side and howls. The two mercenaries who appear in Beautiful Hunting are John and Arthur (ジョンとアーサー). They use a submachine gun and rifle. The man who appears in one of B.B.Hood's winning poses is simply named Mr. K.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 143. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection' '''In Japanese only games' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other Games= |-| Cameos= |-| Other media= *''Darkstalkers comics by Udon, B.B.Hood appears in a side story, "The Silver Necklace," in issue 6. She also appears on an alternate cover for this issue. Trivia *B.B. Hood's design is based on the title character of "Little Red Riding Hood". *John and Arthur were rumored that their last names are Smith and Wesson, named after not only the firearm manufacturer, but also John Smith, the famous pioneer hunter who befriended Pocahontas. However, this is probably fan-made conjecture as there is no record of an Arthur Wesson with any historical significance. Horace Smith and Daniel Wesson founded Smith and Wesson in 1852. *Lord Raptor has a special intro when opposing B.B.Hood; Le Malta will pop out with a heart bulging from his eye only to be kicked by Lord Raptor. It is assumed Le Malta has a crush on B.B.Hood. *In some early concept art, B.B. Hood had a spiked ball in her basket (possibly in reference to Hsien-Ko). This weapon was not used in the final game, possibly due to a lack of effort. She also wore a long-sleeved pink blouse. *In downloadable content for ''Dead Rising 3, Frank West cosplays as B.B. Hood. *Baby Bonnie Hood is voiced by Miyuki Matsushita, who also voices Q-Bee. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Clash= Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers - BB Hood Moves List|B.B.Hood Moves List DSR B.B. Hood Character Breakdown|Character breakdown B.B.Hood's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Navigation External links *B.B.Hood - Strategy Wiki *B.B.Hood - Mizuumi Wiki *B.B.Hood - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Bonnie_Hood B.B. Hood - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] References Category:Characters Category:Females